


In Which Curufin Is The Actual Worst

by FactorialRabbits



Series: In Which The House Of Finwë Are A Modern Mess [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Being tied up, Brotherly Love, Child POV, First Kiss, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactorialRabbits/pseuds/FactorialRabbits
Summary: Maedhros has (finally!) managed to convince his parents to let him bring Fingon home after school. Unfortunatly (or maybe fortunatly?), Celegorm wants the computer and Curufin is himself.





	In Which Curufin Is The Actual Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Another very, very silly thing I found complete on my laptop. A few content warnings in endnotes. Curufin is a bit of a creep, even as a 6-ish year old.
> 
> The story is set in approximately February, not that its relevant.

Maedhros had finally managed to convince his parents to let Fingon come over to visit. It had taken weeks of begging, pleading and perfect grades - not to mention unpaid babysitting - before they agreed. Since Fingon and his family had moved into the area 5 months ago, they had been near inseparable in class. But, their fathers were also in the middle of a particularly vicious spat. Nerdanel and Anairë fed up with the situation, but capable of ignoring their husbands' feud as they maintained a close friendship. In the end, it had been a conspiracy formed by the two of them which allowed their eldest sons to visit one another. Maedhros was not sure of the specifics, only that it had caused his parents to argue and that his father would not be getting home until many hours after Fingon was expected to leave. He couldn't quite manage to be upset about that, even if it meant not seeing him before bed.

Checking his watch, Maedhros saw he was at their tree a little early. So, he pulled out some of the set reading for Latin class, and waited. Their tree was a large oak, the largest on the school grounds, which straddled the fence. Every morning he would meet Fingon there, so it seemed the obvious place to meet in the afternoon, too. 2 minutes late, Fingon appeared waving with one hand as he dodged a playful swat from one of his friends.

Maedhros placed the book carefully back into his bag, "ready to go?"

A grin and thumbs up; Fingon appeared to be sucking on a lollipop. And- Maedhros suppressed that thought. Yes, he had a crush. Yes, the sucking on the lollipop was leading to some specific fantasies. No, he was not going to mention them. Ever.

Instead he smiled back, "there's two routes. We're taking the longer, easier to remember one; Maglor has the spare key and Mum is collecting The Three Cs from school."

Of his younger brothers, only Maglor was old enough to share his school, and he was at choir practice until late on Tuesdays. The twins were still too young for school, but the rest needed collecting; Celegorm had once been left to walk Caranthir and Curufin home unattended. Once. Only once. And never again.

As they walked, Fingon slipped his hand into Maedhros'. They talked about school, complained about their technology teacher and Maedhros tried desperately to hide his blush. Although, Maedhros was too distracted with his to notice if Fingon was attempting the same.

Their hands parted thirty three minutes later, allowing Maedhros to open the front door. Their house was on the edge of the village, with a pretty front garden and a larger back one which had mostly been converted for ease of play. Off to one side was a seperate garage. Nerdanel's car was on the drive; the garage had been converted into a laboratory for Fëanor's more dangerous hobbies, and his car was with him at work.

"Hi Mum! Just me and Fin!" he called, dropping his school bag into its peg and kicking his shoes into their place across from the stairs.

Nerdanel popped her head around the kitchen door, the twins copying her, "Hello! Lovely to see you again Fingon. Leave your shoes by the stairs, coats and bags go under the bathroom sink, dinner is at 5:30, please wash your hands, Maedhros can give you the tour, and I've told the others you two have the computer this evening. If you don't want it, Celegorm does. Do you like ravioli?"

"Yes ma'am!" Fingon saluted with a grin.

She grinned back, "good. Have a lovely afternoon, boys."

Maedhros had of course checked that a few days ago - this long sought afternoon with his crush needed to be perfect - but smiled anyway, thanking her for getting them the computer, and dragged Fingon upstairs. As he went, he pointed out the bathrooms and which rooms were and were not off limits, before leading him into his parent's room.

"There's only one chair, so once I've logged in I'll sit on the bed. Don't touch anything that isn't the computer; this is my _parents'_  bedroom, afterall."

It was not long before Maedhros was standing again; Fingon had pulled out a somewhat old copy of Star Wars Pod Racer Fëanor owned, and the two were taking it in turns. Whomever wasn't racing had the task of keeping watch for obstacles. So far, neither had made it to the end.

Once they started getting frustrated with looping failures, they switched to Theme Hospital. Maedhros took a back seat, choosing instead to laugh at Fingon's misery as his patients died all over the waiting room. He was about to take pity on him and rescue his design, when he heard his mother calling him.

"One moment," he grinned to Fingon before stepping out onto the landing and calling back.

Nerdanel stood at the foot of the stairs, making an apologetic face, "could you help Caranthir with his homework? He's stuck, and I have no idea what he's doing. I know you've got a friend over, but…"

"He forgot he had it and it's due in first thing tomorrow?"

The exhausted smile he received answered the question.

"I'll let Fin know and then be with you?"

"Thank you, dear. I'll see if I can convince your dad to allow him over for longer next time?" It was the closest he was getting to a spoken apology for his interrupted evening, and took it for the peace offering it was.

Maedhros returned to the room, sighing. Fingon looked over, face falling, "what's the matter?"

"Mum's swamped by things that need doing, and asked if I could help with Caranthir's homework. Do you mind…?"

Fingon waved a hand, "hey, it's hard enough with just my three siblings. How you manage six of them I don't know. I'll get started on some homework up here?"

"Sorry," Maedhros gave a lopsided smile.

"Go help. I doubt your brother's going to be happy kept waiting."

Maedhros rolled his eyes, imagining it, "have fun!"

"I won't!" Fingon's grin was almost like sunshine itself.

* * *

It was 5:35. Fingon, Celegorm and Curufin were all missing from the table.

"Maedhros? Can you go find them? I'll put your plate back in the oven, stop little hands getting it," Nerdanel frowned disprovingly at Amras, who had been reaching to steal some chips from Amrod's plate. Slowly, his hand retracted back to his own plate.

"Of course," Maedhros carefully left the table, wincing as the chair scratched on the laminated floor, and stomped back upstairs. Fingon first, then yell at his brothers.

Pushing open the door to his parent's bedroom, he gave a start. And stared. Fingon's papers were scattered all over the floor. Their owner was still sat at the computer chair, but Celegorm was sat on his lap, playing some sports game. Fingon's arms were tied together with wires from probably the speakers, and his feet to the chair legs with gardening string. Around his waist a skipping rope kept him in place, and a handkerchief was being used as a gag.

But more than his friend being tied to the chair - there was no way that was achieved without his compliance afterall - was the fact Curufin was knelt beside the chair, partially hidden by the bed, nibbling on Fingon's elbow. And if the saliva on it was anything to go by, had been licking his hands for some time. His mouth stopped moving as he met Maedhros' eyes with a steady gaze. The pause was a long one, broken when Curufin pulled very slightly away, then began licking the elbow instead. All whilst maintaining that perfect eye contact.

"Get out."

Maedhros' voice was cold, his face pulling into a terrifying sneer. He stepped forward a little, out of the doorway. Curufin bolted over the bed and downstairs, Celegorm following a moment later. A small crash echoed through the house as Curufin tripped over some of the shoes abandoned at the bottom of the stairs.

They should really fix that…

Shaking his head, Maedhros stepped over to Fingon. He undid the improvised gag first, before moving to his hands. Once Maedhros moved to his feet, Fingon started giggling.

"What?" Maedhros looked up, wondering if his friend's feet were ticklish, and if so if abusing that knowledge was appropriate.

"You're kneeling at my feet," Fingon composed himself, changing the conversation with a smile and a blush. "Your brothers are sooooo dead. I kinda wanna see your Mum yell at them for this."

"Yup. Mum is going to throw a fit when she hears. Dad might actually blow something up; it's happened before," finished untying the legs, Maedhros looked up, "you alright?"

"Yeah," Fingon shrugs. "Little brothers, am I right?"

Maedhros pulled a face. He was fairly sure this behaviour was outside the normal range for normal little brothers. But then maybe Fingon's were also a little bit… peculiar.

"So yours are a bit crazier than most… I think the bigger one just wanted the computer. The small one was weird - licking my elbow?"

"Roo's always been a bit… Mouthy," Maedhros didn't like the word. It implied something else that whilst true applied better to Maglor. The words kept spewing from his mouth, as he tried to explain - hopefully Fingon wouldn't be scared off by this. Would come back and still be his friend. "Bitey? Tonguey? Something like that… We're trying to train him out of it. Usually he's good with guests; I'm really sorry about all this. He was probably trying to creep you into giving Celegorm the seat? Not anything personal."

"Shouldn't have tied me to it, then!"

Fingon reached to try and untie the skipping rope, but couldn't find the knott. Maedhros had a look; he couldn't reach it without… Okay, that was definitely blushing he felt on his ears "Um, I think I'd need to sit on you to get to that. You're too heavy to move the chair."

"Ah," Fingon was blushing so hard Maedhros finally noticed. "I guess you should, then."

Carefully, much more than he imagined Celegorm was, Maedhros climbed onto Fingon's lap. Reaching around him, he grasped the skipping rope and used his light fingers to unpick the knott. Downstairs, they heard Maglor come in - late again. The not-quite scolding about punctuality could be heard; the door hadn't been closed. Finally, the knott was released.

"There you go, princess," it was habitual, a comment he'd give his brother's when they'd needed saving from something ridiculous. Unable to get more embarrassed, or so he thought, Maedhros moved to get off Fingon's lap. His wrist was gently grabbed as he did.

"You know," Fingon's blush turned brighter. "Its traditional to kiss princesses you rescue."

Maedhros joined him in vibrant scarlett, "I- Are you a princess, then?"

"You did name me one," a teasing smile.

Maedhros lent over, and left a small, chaste kiss on Fingon's cheek. It lasted maybe a tenth of a second, barely more than lips brushing the skin. But it was lovely, soft skin nonetheless.

Fingon's face had fallen into deep thought as Maedhros clambered back to the floor. He was about to speak when Nerdanel called them back downstairs.

"We talk about this tomorrow? Where little brothers can't tease?" Fingon whispered.

Maedhros nodded hesitantly, "come on; if we play up your distress from being tied up mum we might manage to convince her to let me come over yours for that sleepover you suggested."

Fingon's eyes lit up, "well, you should probably introduce me to your family, and me to yours. Given you kissed me and all."

Before Maedhros could make a reply, mother was calling to find out where they had gotten to. The two shared a smile, before racing each other back to the dining room.

**Author's Note:**

> Description of warnings: At one point Curufin ties Fingon to a chair and licks and non-painfully nibbles on him. This is not intended to be sexual, and is consentual, just Curufin is testing Fingon's resistance to weird. Fingon is also sat on by Celegorm.


End file.
